Sub Glax On
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Meus sonhos estapafúrdios... Pra rir, chorar, subir pelas paredes... Seja bem-vindo ao meu Mundo Onírico!
1. Zoando Jensen

**Sub Glax On: Experiências Oníricas**

_**Algumas considerações:**_

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência. Ou não... O Sub faz o que quer. Fato.

02 – Sinopse: eterna surpresa. Pode haver humor, sexo hetero e homo, fantasia, angs, drama... Toda a gama de sabores, pessoal. Avisarei melhor sobre em cada capítulo. _**Parta da premissa que sempre será um NC-17**_. **Aviso dado, Galera!**

03 - Status: completa só no dia em que eu cansar de postar capítulos-sonhos (apenas sonhos que contenham algum elemento de SPN e elenco).

04 – Beta: Thata Martins

05 - Não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer sentindo... Isso aqui vai ser a maior loucura!

_**Algumas palavras:**_

Bem... Para algumas pessoas com as quais converso não será surpresa.

Eu sonho.

Sério...

São pelo menos dois, três sonhos por noite.

Sou totalmente onírica.

E, claro, meus sonhos são manifestações do meu subconsciente.

Agora...

Meu Sub é tresloucado.

Completamente insano.

Quem acompanha minhas histórias sabe que algumas delas foram escritas a partir de sonhos.

Então resolvi que os sonhos mais curtos (ou não, vai saber) que não rendessem fics poderiam muito bem ser postados como tal.

Na verdade, seria até um tipo de conversa com vocês, leitores.

Então sinta-se à vontade para comentar e contar os seus sonhos também!

Vou adorar saber se sou ou não a única louca que passa por isso.

Bjks!

_**Galatea Glax**_

_

* * *

_

_**Zoando Jensen **_

Eu cheguei numa casa. De alguém conhecido. Talvez um irmão ou primo.

Havia uma grande confusão e do meio da mixórdia um homem alto, que agora me lembra muito o irmão do Jared, se destacou. Segurou-me pelo cotovelo e saiu me guiando para perto do centro daquela agitação.

E eis que ele vira e fala:

- Gah, tenho o prazer de te apresentar...

Eu olhei para frente e lá estava Jensen Ackles em carne, pele e barba.

Delicinha como sempre.

E lógico que eu o reconheci...

Mas eu não aguentei e tive que sacanear.

Apontei um dedo para ele:

- Chuck Norris!!

As pessoas que estavam perto seguraram o riso e o homem que nos apresentava, tentando se controlar, beliscou meu braço.

- Não, Galatea! Pelo amor de Deus!

E eu:

- Uai! Que foi?? Chuck Norris!!! - Virei para Jensen e segurei a mão dele, balançando com vigor. - Sou sua fã!

Mister Ackles tinha os olhos arregalados de tão surpreso. Abria e fechava a boca, na tentativa vã de se livrar daquele ser que o constrangia (isto é, eu! o/).

O homem alto arrancou minha mão da mão de Jensen e falou, agora meio irritado.

- E desde quando Chuck Norris tem essa aparência, Galatea?

Eu parei, olhando para Jensen de cima a baixo, avaliando o corpo bem feito e o rosto bonito.

- Putz, sei lá? Ele é meio fã de plásticas, né? Sabe-se lá quantas ele fez pra engabelar a velhice... Só sei... - Aqui eu me virei e olhei pra Ackles. - Me dá o telefone do seu Plástico*****? Tenho uma amiga que simplesmente vai adorar o trabalho dele.

Gente...

Eu queria rir, rolar no chão, gargalhar abertamente pela expressão que tomou conta do rosto do ator.

Ele subiu nas tamancas.

Virou macho!

- Olha aqui, senhorita! - A voz grave de Jensen quase me fez derreter de calor... - Eu entendo que não me conheça. É possível e até provável! Agora... Eu NÃO sou Chuck Norris!

Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto, num fingimento só.

Era um total espanto.

Então algo me veio à cabeça.

Fingi um click. Um estalar de compreensão.

- Eu já sei! É claro que te conheço!!! Você é aquele ator famosíssimo!

Jensen chegou a dar um suspiro de alívio...

E eu sorri satisfeita.

- Muito prazer, Charles Bronson!

* * *

**N/A:** Putz...

Acordei gargalhando, tentando encontrar os atores da geração de Chuck e Charles para zoar o Jared!

Cheguei a uma conclusão...

Minha mente não presta... Além de sacanear o pobre coitado do Jensen ainda plagia o Zorra Total!

Hahahahahahahahahahaha

Agora... Nem vou entrar no mérito da comparação entre Jensen e Chuck e Charles... Eu não entendo mesmo o que meu Sub viu entre os três... Se vale de alguma coisa, no sonho eu queria era zoar mesmo o pobre... Acho que estou meio de zangada com Jensen... *assovia*

_*Uma parte do pessoal que já fez cirurgia plástica abrevia a descrição do médico. De cirurgião plástico, o dito passa a ser só Plástico. Conheço quatro turbinadas... :)_

**OBS.:**

Quem **não** é da minha idade e portanto **não** passou anos assistindo sessão da tarde na Bobo ou então **não** tem certo interesse em filmes antigos e tolos (me desculpem os fãs de Chuck e Charle...) e, portanto, **não** sabe quem são essas duas figuras... (Figuraças! Adoro os dois... Essa minha cultura eclética... Ai-ai)

Chuck Norris é esse moço: http :// desciclo. pedia. ws/ wiki/ Chuck_Norris (é só tirar os espaços)

E Charles Bronson esse: http: // desciclo. pedia. ws/ wiki /Charles_Bronson (é só tirar os espaços)

Recomendo muito os sites citados. São fontes fidedignas *___________*

_**Galatea**_


	2. Festa a Fantasia

**Sub Glax On: Experiências Oníricas**

_**Algumas considerações:**_

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência. Ou não... O Sub faz o que quer. Fato.

**02 –**** Comédia rasgada e sem noção.**

03 - Status: completa só no dia em que eu cansar de postar capítulos-sonhos (apenas sonhos que contenham algum elemento de SPN e elenco).

04 – Beta: Thata Martins.

05 - O Hugh em questão é o Jackman.

**06 - Não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer sentindo...**

_**Algumas palavras:**_

Ahm... Se você ama a Danneel Harris, é super fã dela, acho que não vai gostar dessa fic... Eu, hum..., não posso dizer que meu Sub gosta dela. Ele tem uma opinião formada e ela ainda não foi capaz de desfazê-la como a Genevieve, a qual ele deu o braço a torcer com esse sonho. Eu por minha vez confeso que fui da água ao vinho, com essa menina. De um detestar totalmente ao gostar e até admirar. Tem que ser muito mulher para aguentar a gente, os fãs, gente. Sabemos ser bem impertinentes, né? Pelo menos eu sou... (acho... *pensa*)

Então, para quem não tem problema em zoar um cado as pessoas, boa leitura.

**____****Galatea Glax**

**____****

* * *

**

**_Festa a Fantasia_**

A festa tinha explodido na noite. Havia uma multidão na porta de entrada e foi com um pouco de esforço que Hugh me guiu para dentro do prédio. Luzes de todos os tipos, música alta e gente de todos os lados se sacudindo como se tivessem tendo uma convulsão.

Um Smurf em escala gigante passou por mim, abraçado a uma embalagem de KY com pernas, braços e cabeça. A embalagem não estava passando muito bem, pude notar.

Olhei para Hugh e ele tinha um sorriso tosco nos lábios...

Sonso...

Era impossível conversar, então pegamos uma bebida da bandeja de uma boneca de pano que ia passando e meu acompanhante me guiou para um imenso terraço.

Assim que passamos pela porta, a musica diminuiu e pude ver quem estava no canto mais à direita.

Um imenso coelho, com imensas orelhas e um rabinho pompom, se sacudia tentando acompanhar o tum-tum da música.

Eu tive uma síncope. Eu comecei a rir e não conseguia parar mais...

"_De olhos vermelhos __/ __De pelo branquinho / Dou saltos bem altos / Eu sou um coelhinho_

_Comi uma cenoura / Com casca e tudo / Ai tão grande que ela era / Que eu fiquei barrigudo"_

Chorei vendo Jared Padalecki dançando, se sacudindo, colocando a mão no joelho e balançando o traseiro como naqueles passos de funk.

(É... Funk! Como eu disse, o Sub faz o que quer.)

E ele fazia isso tudo para uma menina que estava a sua frente. Ela também estava chorando de tanto rir.

Hugh foi me levando até eles e, quando viu quem estava na platéia, Jared se imperdigou e sorriu meio sem graça.

Foi quando eu vi quem era a menina pra quem ele dançava...

Putz eu não aguentei.

Genevieve Cortese era ainda menor do que eu pensava e estava fantasiada de fada!

Eu desci o corpo para poder olhá-la mais ou menos da altura dela e fiquei encarando, sorrindo.

Hugh me cutucou e eu parei de fitá-la para encará-lo.

-Hugh! Uma fada! Posso levar pra casa? – E fiz uma cara (acho que empatei com o Jared aqui) de gatinho do Shrek.

Mas hugh foi implacável.

-Não! Você já tem dois duendes, uma familia de gnomos e um dragão! Nada de fadas!

-Mas ela é bunitinha, Hugh! Olha as asinhas...

Bem... Devo dizer que Genevieve não parecia estar achando engraçado, apesar de Jared estar gargalhando. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava séria, se endireitou.

- Senhora Jackman, por favor, pare de implicar com minha esposa...

Dessa vez foi Hugh que fez uma careta.

- Peraí! Você é casado com... Meu Deus, essa é uma mulher ou uma criança? Jared!

- Uma mulher, Hugh! – Eu ria. – Uma jovem mulher.

Hugh ainda olhou meio de lado, assim... Olhou para Genevieve (que não abriu a boca, mas cruzou os braços e fez bico) e depois para Jared.

- Você tem certeza que essa menina não tem uns dez anos? Você vai ser acusado de pedofilia, cara...

E nisso chegaram as sumidades.

Jensen Ackles irrompeu o nosso grupo de quatro com sua noiva a tiracolo.

Danneel e Jensen estavam vestidos a rigor e a mulher tinha um ricto de desprezo ao olhar as fantasias do outro casal.

Minha reação foi imedita.

Pulei no Hugh e apontei para mulher e gritei.

- Um Gremlin! Odeio gremlinssss!

Hugh bateu a mão no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que balançou a cabeça.

- Você é doida, Galatea?

- Ué, mas tá igualzinho... – Dessa vez fui eu a fazer bico.

- Você gosta de seres reptilíneos, meu amor.

- Mas não gosto de Gremlins, ok? Serezinhos baixinhos e estranhos, infurnados em bolas de pelos com aparência encatandora. Seres peludinhos e com garras... ECA!

- Ei! – Ele se desvencilhou de mim. – O que você tem contra seres peludos e com garras?

Wolverine em pessoa estava na minha frente e foi dificil fazer cara séria.

- Nada, meu amor... Você pode. E o Dagoberto. – Sorri e pisquei os olhos.

- Quem é Dagoberto? – Jensen não entendeu nada.

- É o dragão dela.

- Você tem um dragão? – Danneel parecia ter cheirado um pum.

- **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHh, o Gremelin falaaaaa!_ _Salve-se quem puder!_**

Genevieve fez coro com Jared nas gargalhadas.

- Acho que prefiro ser fada. – Disse baixinho.

- Nossa, a fada fala, Gah. – Hugh comentou sorrindo enquanto me enlaçava a cintura.

- Num é bonitinha? Deixa eu ter uma vai? - Pisquei várias vezes.

- Não. Nada de fadas, já falei. Que tal um Gremelin? - Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para Danneel

- Pois eu já falei que num gosto desse bicho...

Jensen, até então calado, chegou a murmurar algo que não entendi.

- Eu já falei... - Continuei. - Um monstro com garras... – Fiquei encostada no monte de músculos que era meu marido...

- Pois eu acho que qualquer um pode ter um monstro com garras e couraça se for isso que se deseja. – Hugh me olhou de lado e piscou.

Foi nesse momento que presenciei o olhar entre Jensen e Jared. O olhar mais triste que duas pessoas poderiam ter uma para outra. Acordei ainda rindo, mas com um certo incômodo por aquele olhar.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Putz... [2]

Eu tive sonho a meses atrás quando estava lendo a saga Harry Potter.

Quando comecei O Senhor dos Anéis, o Sub resolveu que tinha uma versão desse mesmo sonho para Tolkien. E voltei a sonhá-lo exatamente da mesma maneira. Pequenas variações nas falas. Nele Jared era Argorn, Jensen Legolas, Genevieve um Hobbit e Danneel... Um orc.

=]

Fazer o quê, né?

Hoje eu até posso falar que não desgosto da Senhora Ackles...

Mas não me responsabilizo pelo meu Sub.

Lixa*

E antes que se confirme que eu sou doida...

Para quem não acompanhou o Impala Awards (aqui: http : / is. gd /dxmAY [junte as letrinhas] ) uma informação básica: Fui pedida em casamento pelo Hugh Jackman. E claro que aceitei. HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

**Reviews?** **Gosto tanto...** **Jokas pra quem chegou até aqui.**

**Galatea**


	3. Nuvens e Labaredas

**Sub Glax On: Experiências Oníricas**

_**Algumas considerações:**_

01 – Nenhuma ação referente a atores e personalidades reflete a realidade. Qualquer semelhança será mera coincidência. Ou não... O Sub faz o que quer. Fato.

**02 –****Comédia levinha.**

03 - Status: completa só no dia em que eu cansar de postar capítulos-sonhos (apenas sonhos que contenham algum elemento de SPN e elenco).

**04 - Não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer sentindo...**

**05 - Sem beta, meus erros.**

_**Algumas palavras:**_

Esse foi levinho mesmo. Mas foi bão à beça de sonhar.

_**Galatea Glax**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nuvens e Labaredas**_

Após uma noite agradável e um jantar com as meninas do trabalho e seus cônjuges volto para casa tarde e apesar de cansada, muito satisfeita.

Todos à mesa são cultos e viajados, então o papo se manteve animado e saltando de um assunto a outro com facilidade.

E sempre bom ter conversas de alto nível.

Cheguei em casa, tomei meu banho e fui dormir.

E eis que o Sub ataca novamente.

Olha que ele estava feliz!

Sonhei que eu e minhas colegas de trabalho [Oi, tio Sílvio!], e ainda mais algumas escritoras de fanfic, resolvemos dar um presente para Misha Collins.

E por que para ele?

Por quê ele era nosso queridinho.

A empresa onde trabalhávamos era uma empresa terceirizada que prestava serviços ao seriado Supernatural.

Mas então resolvermos todas bolar um presente legal e no dia seguinte o cercamos quando Misha chegava na empresa.

Ele parou, sorriu para aquele bando de mulheres e retirou os óculos escuros.

E de repente todas ficaram tímidas diante daquele olhar azul...

Cada uma ficava passando a bolsa para outra.

E como sou uma desavergonhada, catei a bolsa e me aproximei.

Cumprimentei-o

Ele sorriu, me abraçou, eu idem (sabem quando as pessoas passam o braço pela cintura umas das outras?).

- Olha, - Digo eu - você sabe que as mulheres da empresa te adoram, né? Inclusive eu. Você é ótimo, é uma pessoa maravilhosa para se conviver e então resolvemos te dar uma lembrança. - E entrego a bolsa (linda!) com caixa (mais linda ainda) para ele.

Ele sorriu todo convencido, agradeceu e fez questão de abrir a caixa na hora.

Um pedaço de pano.

Uma camisa branca.

Quando ele lê o que está escrito, eu vejo Misha Collins ter um verdadeiro ataque de riso. Ele ri sem parar... Cara.. Foi a visão!

A blusa era uma t-shirt comum, só que havia na barra algumas nuvens azuis e delas saiam labaredas vermelhas. Uma frase adornava o centro da camisa: "Angel, only the face". A Letra "E" de "face" virava um tipo de "rabo" que ziguezaqueava reptilineamente e terminava num imenso triângulo vermelho, bem capeta.

Aí eu virei para ele e disse: - Ahhh, você gostou...

Tá.

Vocês acham que acabou?

Claro que não.

Eu acordei desse sonho.

Só que na verdade eu continuava dormindo e sonhando.

Estava na minha casa e meu irmão recebia a equipe de Supernatural (era um tipo de pousada a casa) e quando desço para tomar café quem é que está sentado a mesa com uma xícara nas mãos?

Misha.

Aí eu tenho uma síncope.

Eu não consigo parar de rir.

E conto o sonho para ele.

As pessoas todas atônitas...

Meu irmão boquiaberto pela minha audácia.

E o que o Misha faz?

Tem uma crise de riso junto comigo.

Tudo bem...

Muito cara de pau da minha parte, mas...

Foi UM PUTA .

Coisas do Sub.

Ele gosta da risada do Misha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora.**

Essa é uma idéia longincua de como seria a bendita camiseta. http: / is. gd/ dX7w9 [junte as letrinhas]

Eu NÃO sei mexer no photoshop e genéricos. ¬¬

Mas é só para ter uma noção mesmo. HAHAHAHA.

O raio da camiseta era desenhada a mão!

Quanto ao inglês, eu acho que o Sub acertou na tradução. O que ele quis dizer foi: "De anjo só a cara."

No entanto não me responsabilizo pelo erro ou acerto do Sub. Problema dele.

Até o próximo sonho.

_**Galatea**_


End file.
